1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery terminal clamps, including but not limited to devices connected thereto.
2. Background Art
A power connection device may be configured to electrically connect a battery to a battery load. The power connection device may be configured for use in any number of environments, such as but not limited to electrically connecting a vehicle battery to vehicle loads. The power connection device may include any number of elements and/or features to facilitate the electrical connection, including but not limited to a detonatable battery terminal clamp, a transport disconnect switch, a power distribution rail, and/or load connections.
In the state of the vehicle as delivered from the factory, the power distribution rail may be electrically connected to a battery terminal via the detonatable battery clamp and disconnect switch. The detonatable battery clamp may include a fuse composition type feature, which by means of a corresponding electrical device, may be activated and detonated in the event of an accident (collision) to prevent electrical transfer between the battery terminal and loads.
The transport disconnect switch may be a removable device integrated between the battery terminal and the power distribution rail. The power disconnect switch may be configured to permanently disconnect the battery terminal from the power distribution rail so that, for example, during delivery transport of the vehicle from the manufacturer to the dealer, the battery is unable to supply electrical power to the batty loads, thereby shutting off power to the electrical and electronic consumers.
This battery connection system requires at least three screwing operations during vehicle assembly, namely, screwing the detonatable battery terminal clamp onto the battery terminal, screwing on the transport disconnect switch, and screwing on the power distribution rail.
The dealer must remove the transport disconnect switch in order to make the vehicle operable. This requires unscrewing the power distribution rail, unscrewing and removing the transport disconnect switch, and screwing the power distribution rail back on. In addition, the dealer must dispose of the transport disconnect switch or send it back to the manufacturer. This can be problematic for the dealers and/or other individuals charged with similar processing.